For literally hundreds of years, people have enjoyed music, both playing the music and listening to the music. In recent years, the types of music available for listening has expanded exponentially, as has the equipment by which the user can listen to the music. Often, the equipment by which a user can hear, or listen to, the music can be located in the same room where the user is located and the playback of the music can be controlled by the user.